bodegafandomcom-20200214-history
Bodega
Appearence The exact appearance of Bodega is a mystery, as we only get brief descriptions and inconclusive images. Although it is known that he is a white human male, with a handlebar moustache and stubble. He usually dresses like a cowboy, having grown up on a farm. He wears a cowboy hat with an unknown device on the side, as well as a jetpack, and a duster. Personality Bodega is a no nonsense assassin, although he does enjoy vaping and winding down occasionally by sitting on a rock. He has a strong dislike for Smugglers, as is seen in Part Dos. He is very resilient, as he is often seen fending off threats far more dangerous than himself. Bodega has a strong hatred for capes. Bodega never uses his pity or mercy sections of his brain, which is why Majesta hid his prison escape kit there in Part Seis. When Bodega is upset or angry, he usually does one of three things: he either blows something up, crashes his ship into something, or sits on a rock. In Part Ocho, Bodega chooses the third option. Bodega takes his scoffee with scream and two scrugars. History Bodega was born and raised on his father's Woople Farm, where his father built a rifle, which Bodega practiced with. Bodega soon entered sniper school where he "finished top of his class and top of all classes in sniper school history". He had a romantic relationship with Majesta, whom he thought had born his child, which turned out to be the child of Tan Blatchman. This was a crushing realisation for Bodega. In his time with Majesta, she had given him a prison escape kit, in the form of a tiny implant in his brain, which he uses to escape a mental prison in which he is trapped, living his last days as an old man. Bodega spent a large portion of the series assembling a team of his friends with which he could destroy his enemies. Part Seis saw Bodega as a 300 year old man, trapped in a prison on Pentar 9, being cared for by Benny. Although it was all a figment of his imagination, this episode saw Bodega's 300th Birthday Party. In this part he had to crush Majesta's implant with his brain muscles to escape. Part Siete saw an entirely different side to Bodega, as he woke up with tears in his eyes, he had been sleep crying due to having a nightmare about Majesta. It also revealed that he has blast-proof sheets on his bed, another possible symbol of his insecurity. In Part Siete, it is mentioned that Bodega had once used the "Doom Egg" of the "Death Lord Mr. Pringle" to destroy an entire solar system alongside Majesta. Bodega once said that he was glad Tan Blatchman was alive, because he wished to crush his balls using the Way of the Exploding Plums. Bodega is able to field strip a Vitarian Squirm Bean Battle Pack incredibly quickly. In Part Nueve, Bodega runs a small business, being the boss of Sheila Bam. In this Part, Sheila convinces Bodega to overthrow The Federation. In Part Doce, Bodega breaks Kreatos Nebish out of his house arrest on Snide 4. He disguises his escape mechanism by stuffing the wire down cracks on the pavement and hiding in a bodega. Vehicles * Disco Volante * Gretham Stealth Insertion Shuttle * Tear Cycle Weapons/Equipment * Lazgun * Scram Boots * Jetpack * Happy Thoughts Brain Musher * Mini Blasters In Boot Cap * Shrovian Knuckle Dusters * Grabby Grabby * Wrist Comp. * Blast-Proof Bedsheets * Way of the Exploding Plums Enemies * Tan Blatchman * Sheila Category:Characters